Working together: Protect
by JustaGamerGurl
Summary: Nanachi has recently joined one of the top raid teams. She is inexperienced, but talented and eager to learn new skills in PvE and PvP. The Raid Leader has decided to get the team to participate in a game of Protect to strengthen the group's teamwork skills. Story in progress.Will continue to update regularly!


**Working together: Protect**

 _Background information: A talented but inexperienced War mage (Nanachi) has joined a capable raid team through her friend Guardian. The Raid Leader, Crusader decided to work on the group's team work skills by having the team play a game of protect._

 _Team Line up: Crusader, Guardian, Lunar Knight, Light Bringer, Warden, Ice Witch, War mage (Nanachi), Saint._

 _* Story focuses on the War mage- Nanachi, which is based off my own in-game character. For the sake of this story, the name Nanachi is used instead of my real gaming name._

 _*Story based off the MMORPG Dragon nest._

With a new addition to the team, Crusader decided it would be best for the group as a whole to practice synergising the young war mage's skills with their existing combinations. "Alright crew, we'll be going into protect to practice some new formations" Crusader announces after school. Nanachi's heart thumps uncontrollably; her previous PvP experiences hadn't been exactly a walk in the park. Warden and Ice Witch notice how quiet Nanachi had become as they were equipping their armour in the changing rooms. "Nanachi, you alright?" Ice Witch asks. The orb in Nanachi's hands momentarily slips but she scrambles, catching the orb in time "Huh what? Oh, I'm ok" Nanachi squeaks but Warden notices that her face was turning pale white. "It'll be fun don't worry" the elf says reassuringly.

They would be playing in the Snowfield, and the speakers announce the team that they would be playing against. Nanachi notes that the composition of their opponent consisted largely of dps classes, which was going to be a challenge, no doubt. Beside her was Lunar Knight and Light Bringer who were cracking their knuckles, both looking sinister. "OK, let's go and good luck guys" Crusader says before stepping into the portal, and everyone follows suit.

The first alarm indicates that captains had been chosen for each side; it was Warden, and Wind-walker for the opposition. The second alarm rang out, drawing the attention of everyone, signalling for participants to get ready. And then, the third alarm rang… "OK, Saint and Nanachi, you guys assist Warden, while Lunar Knight and Light Bringer take down their captain and the rest of us will attack" Crusader says and they break away from the group huddle. Saint immediately starts muttering incantations and a soft yellow light momentarily surround each of the group members. Nanachi could feel a warm tingling sensation that spread throughout her body before drawing up her own staff to cast mana surge and arcane overdrive. Lunar Knight also casts a damage buff upon them before Nanachi sees that the opposition team were fast approaching them. Ice Witch casts her ice shield and barrier and runs forward, throwing out puddles of poison and ice. Crusader, Guardian, Light Bringer and Lunar Knight follow right after her. "Ok, Nanachi, we'll follow the others too but try not to stay too close to where the close combat is" Saint advises, "We'll be assisting them with our ranged Aoe skills".

There was not a single moment where Nanachi could break her concentration or feel bored. She was busy casting black holes, summoning comets and nine tail lasers to where she felt her teammates could use advantage of. Warden had proved to be adept at fighting 1v1 and fought her way out of two rushing assassins. Whilst airborne, she unloads an impressive rain of arrows upon her opponents, and capitalises the split second moment where they were unable to fight, and casts an enhanced magical arrow with a pair of magnificent white wings, which looked painful on the receiver's end no doubt. Nanachi teleports over and instantly casts spectrum ray, grounding her opponents. As she was getting ready to throw down poison, she was knocked backwards and thrown to the ground, hearing a pain-sickening crunch. Gasping in pain, she looks up and sees that the 2 assassins had recovered and were rushing towards Warden with a Warrior in their wake. Cursing, she gets up and sees that Ice witch had encased the three in ice, and Saint was throwing down various relics that was shooting out paralysing bolts and lightning shocks. Gathering her strength, she summons her force mirror, providing increased magical damage and defence of her teammates while lowering those of her opponents. "That Windwalker knows how to use her evades, its almost impossible to get to her at all" mutters Crusader as he passes them and rebuffs himself. "ALRIGHT TEAM, WE'RE SWITCHING TACTICS. NANACHI IS GONNA HELP US TAKE DOWN THEIR CAPTAIN. GUARDIAN, YOU'LL ASSIST WARDEN" Crusader announces, whilst wiping sweat from his brow.


End file.
